


just kiss her?

by K1TTENG0R3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, komanami yass, the writing sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1TTENG0R3/pseuds/K1TTENG0R3
Summary: nagito screams.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, komanami - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	just kiss her?

**Author's Note:**

> the writing is shit ik ik

nagito was sitting in his room staring at the game remote chiaki had brought over. just STARING.  
''how am i gonna confess?'' nagito twiddled his fingers. well nagito should suck it up and tell chiaki right there and then. so lets call hajime!

'' komeada, what can i help you with exactly? you have been staying in that corner for the past 5 minutes.'' hajime asked unsure of what he was supposed to do.  
nagito stood up and turned to hajime. ''this is a scummy question for a scum like me. hajime, will you help me confess to chiaki?''  
hajime looked at nagito dumbfounded. ''confess what..'' it was like asking him a hard math question.

''nagito, are you gonna tell me?'' hajime asked.  
'''confess my crush on chiaki.'' nagito mumbled.  
''uhm- arent you guys dating? just kiss her.''  
''AAAA━━''

nagito screamed. and thats that.


End file.
